For the Love of the Game
by craigsbaby08
Summary: {Miracle} The story of Herb's eldest daughter, Hailey Brooks.


* * *

This is my first Miracle fan fic. I hope that you all like the first part.

* * *

"Hailey, could you come in here a second." My father's voice rang out as he stuck his head out of his office.

I jumped up from the position I was sitting. While the party my mother had put together was raging downstairs, I was stuck upstairs, working on the article that was due at the end of the week for the newspaper that I was interning at.

"Yes daddy?" I questioned, sticking my head into his office.

"I got the job." He stated, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"That's great." I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

The expression on his face changed from that of a happy one to a very serious one. "Know, I'll be needing your help."

I frowned a bit, "But what about my job and school."

"Well I think that you will still be able to write for the paper, but just not as often as you are doing right now. And as far as school as concerned, I think that you can afford to take a year off."

"But this job is really important to me. You know that's it's my dream to be a big time writer some day." I stated.

"Well I'm sure you will be able to work something out with your boss. Maybe he'll let you write about the team."

"First, my boss is a woman and second, I don't want to write about some stupid sport." I whined.

My dad cast me a glare, "You really have no choice."

"But its not fair. I don't want to follow a team of sweaty ogres around for 8 months."

"Hailey, it would mean the world to me if you would help out with the team."

I let out a defeated sigh as I nodded my head, "Okay."

He gave me a small smile as he stood up, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You're the best daughter a dad could ask for." He said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

Watching as the players skated back and forth and back and forth over again was getting to be pretty tiring. I let out a long sigh as I stood up and made my way towards the box that my dad was in. 

"Hey daddy." I said as I took a seat next to him.

He gave me a small wave as he continued to stare out at the players that were still on the ice.

"So what do you think of that guy?"

I looked out at the ice, following the direction that my dad was pointing.

"He has a lot of speed and he can handle the puck well."

"Thanks." He said before quickly scribbling something down on a piece of paper that was set in front of him.

I heard a pair of feet coming up the stairs as I turned around to see who was coming. I gave a small wave when I realized that it was Coach Patrick.

"Hi." He said, smiling over at me.

I returned the smile as I gazed out back at the ice, not really paying attention to what was happening on the ice.

"So Doc cleared him. Says it's just a sprain." Coach Patrick stated, taking a seat next to her dad.

"Good." My dad stated as he looked up from his sheet of paper.

"Hey Herb I just want to let you know how much I'm looking forward to being able to coach with you."

"You were a hell of a player Craig, and you're gonna make a hell of a coach."

My dad then went on to say something about sticking close to the boys and if they had any real big problems they should tell him about it.

"Take a look at that." My dad said, handing the sheet of paper over to Coach Patrick.

"What's this? Is this the final roster?" Coach Patrick asked, a look of shock on his face. "You're kidding me right? This is our first day of this Herb. I mean we got a week of this. What about the advisory staff? Aren't they supposed to have a say in this?"

My dad gave a small shrug as she shuffled through some of the papers.

"Technically, I guess, I don't know."

"Well you're missing some of the best players."

"I'm not looking for the best players, Craig. I'm looking for the right ones."

This turned into talk about one of the players. I glanced back and forth between the two.

My dad walked out, leaving a stunned Coach Patrick.

I let out a small laugh as I stood up, patting Coach Patrick on the shoulder as I walked out.

* * *

I sat on the top step as I looked down at were the boys were sitting. Doc and Coach Patrick seemed to be talking about something that had to with the list. 

Finally Coach Patrick cleared his voice and looked at the boys, calling out the names that my father had put on the final roster.

I tried to listen to the names as they were called off, not recognizing many of the names that were on the list.

"Eurizione." Coach Patrick said as he looked up from the list "And that's the roster for now. The rest of you, thanks for coming out."

I watched as the faces of the players who hadn't made the team cloud over with sadness as they stood up to leave.

Glancing up I noticed now that my father was standing next to me, watching as the boys congratulated one another.

"Take a good look around boys," he started off, making his way down the steps. I raised an eyebrow as I watched him walk towards Doc and Coach Patrick.

"'Cause they're the ones getting off easy. We're putting a few of you on reserve, in case someone gets injured or their game goes to hell. The final roster will have twenty names on it, so more of you are going home. Give ninety-nine percent; you'll make my job very, very easy. I'll be your coach; I won't be your friend. If you need one of those you can talk to Doc or Coach Patrick."

I watched as he walked off. Coach Patrick glanced up at me and I gave him a small shrug. He smiled a bit as he glanced back at the boys.

"Congratulations. Before you go pick up one of these. You've got a little homework to do... Before you celebrate."

I let out a small laugh as did many of the other guys. I quickly stood up and made my way down the stairs.

Doc smiled over at me as he handed me a pile of tests. I turned around as

I leaned back against the boards as I watched the boys congratulate each other once more.

"I made the team." Buzzy said as he walked over to me, pulling me into a hug and spinning me around.

"I heard." I replied as he set me down on the ground.

He smiled as I handed him a test. "Me and a bunch of the other guys are going to one of the local bars, you should come."

"I don't know. I have a lot to do with the team."

"Please." Buzzy said, trying to give me the puppy dog look.

I let out a small sigh as I nodded my head. "Fine."

Buzzy let out a small shout as he picked me up once more and spun me around again.

I watched as he walked off with some of the other guys as I finished handing out the tests.

"See you later." I called out to Coach Patrick and Doc as I gave a small wave, walking out of the ice rink.

* * *

Okay there is the first part of my story. I hope that you will all like it.

* * *


End file.
